kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 15
Ok, so now that Excalibur is gone (THANK GOD) we'll um, I've seriously got nothing to say. Let's get on with the walkthrough shall we? I'll think up another topic in the next section. Let's go!!! Alrighty, we see Ven going into Aurora's bedroom and he finds her asleep. Then the Rainbow girls of the Highland Loch the fairies show up and Ven says the daftest thing about Aurora. Man, what is up with that? The Green fairy then says Ven isn't bad. Well, duh!!! The fairies tell Ven that getting Aurora's heart back would mean to going to the Forbidden Mountain and they tell us where this place is. Well, let's get going!!!! First, go into the big hole and into the next area, where you will find a treasure chest containing Sleep. Go back down, save and then shop if you've got enough money. I recommend getting Magnet. Now, go out of Aurora's bedroom..... ....and into the Hallway. As always, there are Unversed aplenty. Run, or fight, just make sure you get the treasure chest in the far side. Carry onto the big passage..... ....and into the Audience Chamber. There are more Unversed, but you know the deal. You can also see there is an unreachable Sticker and on the other side of the Thrones there is a treasure chest with Thunder. Go down into one of the small passage holes for another treasure and on the other side, there is some Prize Pods. When you're finished, go through the big brown door... ....and onto the big bridge (no reference to the Big Bridge from FFV please). Go straight and into more Unversed and then carry onto the... ....Forest Clearing. There is a big treasure chest (Map) on the left side, save and continue..... ....onto the Waterside and obviously more Unversed... carry on forward and you can see one treasure chest, get it then continue on until you see green flames then a cutscene will initiate Hmmm one fairy one dream.. to erase some green flames.. ohh goody.. ok enough sarcasm.. now climb the mountain. There is one treasure chest on your left before you go up that mountain. The Goonies, no just Maleficient's little itty bitty goons again...kill them go to the far left to find Cure..EQUIP IT then go through the door. Wake a goon?... on the centre of the area...you crazy Ven, now gotta kill more Goons..use Magnet and use Cure when HP is low, really easy fight. Grab the treasure chest around the area. Go onto the next area..hey an easy passage right... wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. prepare for some serious color teleporting. First go to the blue portal(ohh one note there will be more Goons)..then the red one then go into the doorway.. kill the Goons then drop down and find another door that leads back to the portal area, kill more goons then go to the PURPLE portal, now go to the treasure chest(Magnet) as well as another sticker. Go back then go to the yellow portal then find the red portal, that will lead you straight to Aurora's heart!!!!, Ya!!!!!!! Aurora's heart goes free but then a flash of light....AHHHHHHH, wait it's just a Prince, wait it's a memory...Aurora's?...YEP. Gaaaa no more, too CLICHE!!!!!!!. The Fairies say some dreamy mumbo jumbo then tells us to hurry outta here... no need to say once, LET's GET OUTTA HERE!!!!! Maleficient knows Aurora's heart is gone, Ven try to leave the castle however Maleficent teleports to Ven then starts talking about that Terra was the one who took Aurora's heart, Maleficent then says not to harm Ven, yaaaa, or not.... deal broken?.. time for a fight.. with a decade old witch.. ooohh goody. then go around , , and to put her to sleep which means a good opening to attack. Rinse and Repeat. }} For a reward you get HP increase and Command Style "Thunderbolt". Ven says that Terra wouldn't take Aurora's heart hmmmm this scene seems familiar yet a bit more touchy feely... errrr.........Aqua arrives then says not to listen to Maleficent, then says for her and Ven to go but then Ven then remembers what Vanitas says then runs off. For a reward you get Fairy Stars On the Lanes Between we see a dark ball(NO not the heartless) flying, Ven notice it's Vanitas.. ok enough chat... until next time Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough